Nouvelle Cullen
by lmabt
Summary: Pasa después de Amanecer, la vida sigue bien, pero... alguién nuevo llegará, ¿Quien sera?  Porque a Edward le hace tanta ilusion. Tiene romance y misterio pero poco misterio mas bien romance y sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto es mi primer flic.

_ Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Bleunienn solo la Traducción es mí_

_Espero que disfruteis de la historia iré subiendola cada vez que termine de traducir un capitulo._

_Besos._

_lmabt_

* * *

1-Y después de eso

Bella POV

Ya hacia dos años, dos años que los Vulturis intentaron acabar con mi familia. Un recuerdo malo que aun tenía en mi garganta. Lo que ese suceso me ha aprendido es que los Vulturis están dispuestos a todo por conseguir el poder, una cosa que me daba asco. Ah, y también había aprendido a controlar mi poder, una cosa de la que estaba orgullosa.

En dos años nada había cambiado, los Quileutes seguían presentes.

Leah casi se había vuelto simpática, sobretodo después de haberse imprimado de un tal

Luc.

Seth sigue siendo el mismo.

Y Jacob, sigue tan fascinado como siempre por mi pequeña Renesme, que al día de hoy aparentaba una niña de ocho o nueve años.

Lo que más ha cambiado y que me sorprende mucho, es el hecho de que halla decidido volver al Instituto, en realidad esta noticia no es extraordinaria ya que me lo había prometido, pero ha decidido recibir clases por correspondencia, para no alejarse mucho de Renesme. Así que los unos detrás de los otros:

Yo, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y hasta Rosalie y Renesme ayudaban a Jacob. Al mismo tiempo no era complicado ya que habíamos terminado varias veces Harvard.

Y los demás nada ha cambiado aparte de Sam e Emily que se habían casado y Emily de había quedado embarazada de un niño.

Cuanto a nosotros los Cullen, la vida había seguido su curso, como antes, pero en mejor. Emmet y Rosalie habían decidido volverse a casar otra vez. Y para su Luna de Miel decidieron ir a Sur América y al volver tenían el Jeep de Emmet llenos de regalos.

Carlisle seguía trabajando en el hospital de Forks.

Alice y Esme habían montado su pequeño negocio de restauración y redecoración de casas, al cual también me había cogido (como una especie de secretaria, aunque también les ayudaba con la decoración)

Jasper también ayudaba en los trabajos (Alice decía que así no se aburriría mientras que ella trabajaba) con el apoyo de Emmet. Edward también hacía parte de la empresa, Alice lo había contratado como contable.

Edward y yo seguíamos viviendo en la casa que Esme nos regalo con Renesme.

Yo sabía que mi vida de vampiro iba a ser perfecta, pero no a este punto.

Con esta nueva empresa no eran raras los días de shooping pero ya me había acostumbrado. Lo mas complicado era contener a Alice.

Ahora me encontraba en una tienda de alta costura con Alice. Yo llevaba unos vaqueros cómodos y unos zapatos a tacón alto, era una costumbre que había cogido con Alice, pero solo cuando salíamos de compras.

**-Entonces, cual prefieres? La azul es magnífica y además el azul es tu color…**

Miraba el vestido nada convencida, para mi era demasiado corta, pero no diría nada a Alice, entonces miré la negra con esas lentejuelas. La verdad prefería esa, pero Alice no paraba de hablar.

**-… y la negra también es magnífica y además pondrá en valor tu palidez ¡**

Cuando de golpe pienso:

**-Alice porque necesito un vestido de… cocktail?**

**-Bah el shooping, es el shooping, y además tendrás que llevarte algo…**

**-La mitad del cofre y la mitad de los asientos de atrás están llenos de ropa mía, y de zapatos y de otros accesorios **– me quejé.

**-Vamos solo un vestido más y volvemos, por favor, Bella- **me suplicaba con su carita de perrito (no debes ceder, no debes ceder…)

**-OK el último**- cedí finalmente.

**-Gracias Bella, al final te voy a coger las dos.**

**-Alice no…**

**-Perdone, quisiera estos dos vestidos**- le dijo a la dependienta.

Salimos de la tienda, y andamos hasta el coche llenas de las bolsas de nuestro día de shooping. Miré a Alice de reojo y ella izo como si no viera que la estaba mirando, así que decidí probar suerte.

-**Alice?**

**-Si? **– me contestó.

**-Por qué me has cogido los dos vestidos? No los necesitaba.**

**-No sé…**

**-Ya me has comprado kilos de ropa y a Jasper y Edward **también – le respondí con desconfianza.

Fue a ese momento que la vi mirar hacia otro lado.

-**Alice, que has visto? **– le pregunte.

**-Nada.**

No tuve tiempo de terminar con mi pequeño interrogatorio, que acababa de empezar, que mi móvil sonó. Era Edward y tuve derecho al pequeño mensaje habitual, pero que me causaba siempre el mismo efecto. Abrí el móvil y leí el sms.

**_Mi Bella, mi ángel, cuando vuelves? Te echo demasiado de menos, respóndeme rápidamente por favor. Te quiere. Tu Edward._**

Alice me miró y levanto los ojos al cielo.

**-Bah, respóndele, de todas maneras lo vas ha hacer así que venga **– ella respondió con exasperación.

Cogí el móvil y marqué lo mas rápido que pude mi mensaje. Se que Alice está siempre exasperada de verme tan enamorada cuando ella es igual con Su Jasper. Escribí rápidamente mi mensaje:

_**No te preocupes mi amor! Acabamos de salir de la última tienda, así que pienso que estaremos en casa de aquí veinte o treinta minutos máximo. Se paciente! Te quiere también. Tu Bella.**_

Volvimos sin prisas. Edward me esperaba en la puerta del garaje, apenas salía que me abrazo tiernamente y me dio un beso mágico:

**-Te he extrañado –**me sopló.

**-Yo también, aunque tendría que irme más veces…**

**-¿Como? **–me preguntó**.**

**-Para tener una bienvenida así siempre **–dije riéndome y dándoleotro beso.

Entonces me separé de mi marido, y oí ruidos de carrera, una puerta abrirse, otros ruidos de carrera y la puerta del garaje abrirse, dejando ver a mi pequeña Renesme.

**-¡MAMA, MAMA! **–me chilló y se tiró a mis brazos.

Le di un abrazo y Renesme me lo devolvió

**-¡Te he echado de menos, mama!**

**-Yo también, mi princesa **–le respondí dándole otro abrazo.

Se giró hacia su tía Alice y le lanzó:

-**A ti también te he extrañado tita.**

**-Igual, mi ángel **–le dijo simplemente.

-¿Me has traído ropa? –le pregunto, inocente.

**-Sí, te los enseñaré luego.**

**-¿Y a mi, Alice has encontrado lo que te he pedido? – **preguntó Rosalie que acababa de llegar.

**-Sí, y como con Renesme, te lo enseñare luego. Antes quiero ver a Mi Jasper.**

Nuestro duendecillo salió chillando por toda la casa.

**-¡JASPER, JASPER! Donde estas?**

Edward, Renesme, Rosalie y yo nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas.

**-Y después dicen que soy yo la adicta a mi hombre **–dije a Edward sonriente.

**-No es lo mismo! **–chilló Alice.

Reímos de nuevo.

Después de subir, antes y después de la cena Alice le enseño la ropa a Renesme y a Rosalie, estábamos todos en el salón, esperando a que Carlisle volviera del trabajo.

Edward había decidido, después de las súplicas de nuestra hija, dejarla dormir en su antigua habitación, entonces cuando Jacob supo donde iba a dormir mi princesa, nos preguntó que si él también podía venir a dormir aquí, con Renesme. De mala gana Edward aceptó a Jake dormir con nuestra hija, pero con la puerta abierta.

_-Ah! Edward y su paranoia…__**-**_pensé

Subí a ver si dormían y al verlos llamé a Edward porque el espectáculo era tan lindo. Sin hablar, le enseñé la escena y hasta él sonrió. Nuestra hija esta acostada en el lado derecho de Jacob, él tenía la misma posición pero con su brazo alrededor de su cintura para tenerla contra él. Como madre, no pude resistirme, saqué mi móvil et hice una foto.

**Son tan lindos**…-dije en voz baja-** ¿Te vienes abajo?**

Asintió con la cabeza y bajamos las escaleras cogidos de las manos. Emmet y Jasper estaban jugando una partida de football en la videoconsola, mientras que Rosalie, Alice y Esme hablaban de maquillaje y ropa. La mirada d'Edward iba de sus hermanos hacia mí, haciéndome una pregunta silenciosa.

Asentí con la cabeza y señale con las manos a sus dos hermanos, para decirle que estaba de acuerdo. Me besó y se fue con sus dos adversarios.

-**Llegas justo a tiempo, Edward. Íbamos a empezar una nueva partida** –dijo Emmet riéndose.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde estaban los demás reunidos hablando. Me senté en la silla, para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Una media hora más tarde, Carlisle llegó del trabajo, al llegar Caslisle fue a dejar las llaves de su Mercedes negro en un cofre donde guardábamos todas las llaves de los coches, luego fue a ver a los chicos y les dijo que iba a jugar en la próxima ronda. Fue hacia la cocina, donde nos encontrábamos y nos dio un beso en la frente a las tres. Para terminar besó a Esme que había saltado a sus brazos. Después de eso, fuimos al salón con los chicos. Jugamos todos a una partida de football, mientras que hablábamos. La parejas se habían formado, cuando la consola estuvo apagada, Edward vino a mi lado y nos abrazados, Alice y Jasper, igual que Rosalie y Emmet habían echo lo mismo.

Sobre ya las 5, hablábamos de todo y de nada, cuando de golpe Alice se quedó inmóvil, antes de volver a nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero cuando me giré hacia Edward tenía los ojos brillantes como un niño de cinco años.

**-¿Es verdad? **–le preguntó.

**-Lo acabo de ver, la decisión ya esta cogida.**

**-Pero la última vez…**

**-La última vez estaba borroso, y ahora… esta tan claro como el agua.**

**-¿Es verdad**? –volvió a preguntar Edward.

**-Que sí **–dijo Alice exasperada.

**-¿Debemos prepararlo todo?**

**-Si, supongo que será mejor. Además ya lo has visto, son dos.**

**-Sí**

**-Sí, ¡Sí, claro!**

Yo no entendía nada ala situación, aparte de que alguien volvía con otra persona. Entonces Carlisle miró a Alice y luego a Edward y al final le preguntó:

**-Edward, creo entender lo que pasa, pero explícanos por favor. ¿Que pasa?**

**-Ella vuelve.**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._

_Dejen Reviews plissss._


	2. Capítulo 2: Los preparativos

_Hola. chicas, lo siento, lo siento. lo se, no tengo perdón me tarde demasiado en traducir el capi. me puse con otra historia y dejé esta un poquitín abandonada. Tambien con las fiestas no tuve mucho tiempo... Pero, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza._

_Me gustaría agradecer a todas que me enviaron un reviews, creo que contesté a todos..._

_Os aviso este flic ira lento, no porque yo quiero, si no, porque tengo el insti, deberes, estudios, y otra historia empezada para la cual tengo muchas ideas..._

_Pofin aqui les dejo este nuevo capítulo..._

_Espero que os guste._

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y algunos a Bleunienn, la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la traducción.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 2 - Los preparativos.

No estaba entendiendo nada. Quien es "ella"? Ningún nombre solo un "ella". Pero antes de haber echo la pregunta los demás ya habán empezado a hablar si mí.

**- Estás segura? de verdad? **-le preguntó Rosalie

**-Siiii -**Dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Edward

-**Guay, esto será divertido -**se reía Emmet

-**Emmet! -**gruñó Rosalie dandole un capón a Emmet

-**Pero, Rose -**dijo Emmet como un niño de cinco años

**-Bueno, Emmet, ya vale. -**gruñó Carlisle- **Entonces...que puedes decirnos más sobre su vuelta, Alice?**

**-Cuando vuelve? Con alguien más? Donde está? Tengo que prepararle su cuarto, su espacio, bueno, puede que el espacio de los dos. Desacer los cartones, pero donde? -**recitaba Esme preocupa, pero con un brillo en los ojos

**-Calma Esme-**le tranquilizó Alice-** Tenemos aun tiempo. Por lo que he visto, debería llegas aqui dentro de dos o tres días. Por fín ella vuelve y es definitivo, no solo una vistita de cortesía a ver si todo va bien. Ella no viene solo. Hay también otra persona y por su ropa sé que es un chico, pero no he visto quién es. Has conseguido verlo Edward?**

**-No, he visto lo mismo que tú: su ropa: un jersey azul, un vaquero negro y unas converses*(**_N/T: en la verdadera historia no pone eso)_**Estaban en bosque. Después la hemos visto llegar, pero estaba sola.**

**-Su...amigo puede que no sea vegetariano** -dijo Esme llena de compasión.

**- O también, podría ser un nuevo vegetariano -**dijo Carlisle- **Conociendola, lo habrá convencido para que se convierta en vegetariano.**

**-Seguro, es muy persuasiva -**rió Emmet

**-Bueno, ya vale de charlas -**dijo Esme seria-** Hay trabajo que hacer, tenemos que preparle su espacio, perdon, quería decir, el espacio de los dos.**

**-Con un armario!**

**-ALICE -**se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-**¿Qué?, es verdad.**

**-Bueno... -**dijo Esme- **Son las...siete, y tenemos...¿Cuanto tiempo Alice?**

**-Más o menos treinta y seis horas, puede que cuarenta y ocho, pero prefiero que nos la juguemos corto, asi que treinta y seis.**

**-Justo, lo que nos hace falta, entonces, vamos a Port Angeles...No, ¡Seattle, mejor! ¡Alice, Rose y Bella, en marcha!**

**-Pero -**empezé

-**Nada de peros, Bella -**me dijo Esme- **Carlisle, ¿tienes que ir a trabajar?**

**-Puedo perfectamente pedir treinta y seis horas, dado el número de horas que trabajo por semana**

**-Perfecto...**

Esme, el capataz se puso en modo ON

-**Tú, Emmet, Edward -**continuo, señalando a los tres chicos - **voy a haceros un dibujo de lo que quiero para ella y...para él.**

Esme, cojió una hoja, y se puso a dibujar, mientras seguía hablando

-**Os voy a pedir que hagais, una gran obra. Vamos a terminar el ático y quiero luz, porque en los áticos, viva los rincones oscuros, y o quiero eso. ¿Os sentís capaz de crear un gran ventanal en el techo y luego dejarmelo en condiciones?**

Los cuatro hombres intercambiaron unas mirandas y luego asintieron.

-**Y pensad en Renesme. Edward, ella y Jacob deberían despertarse, dentro de poco...**

**-Sí -**respondio mi marido- **Les voy a preparar el desayuno. No te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso. No me han criado los osos, y se lo que tengo que hacer. Aunque con Emmet, me encunetro todos lo días con uno -**se rió.

**-Eso no es verdad -**se defendió Emmet con lágrimas en los ojos, y haciendonos creer en su tristeza.

Todo el mundo se puso a reir de corazón al ver a Emmet

-**Bueno -**continuó Esme- **en cuanto a nosotras, señoras, nos vamos a buscar los muebles que nos hacen falta. La conocemos, cosas simples le gustará.**

Finalmente, me decidí a preguntar, lo que ya me preguntaba hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto:

**-¿Quién es "ella"?**

Edward, me miró dispuesto a responder a mi pregunta, pero de repente volvió la cabeza hacia Alice, que lo estaba mirando , Alice se perdió en una visión, y volvió en si como si nada hubiera pasado. Edward se hechó a reir.

-**Alice, no me esperaba esto- **pronunció, mi esposo, tratando de no reírse.

-**Es verdad, ya había visto algo parecido, pero estaba borroso, asi que decidí no hablarte de ello, antes de estar completamente segura.**

**-Alice, no pasa nada, pero esque tu visión va a ser...¡va a ser divertido!**

**-¿Qué va a ser divertido? -**Preguntó, Emmet divertido.

-**Luego te lo explico- **le respondió Edward aún riendose.

Edward, quien miraba a Emmet, inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, haciendo una mueca divertida. No dije nada. Entonces, dec¡vié mi atención, hacia los demás. Esme, miraba a los chicos, sonriendo. Entoncés, se giró hacia la entrada y dando unos cuantos pasos:

-**Venga chicas, vamonos.**

**-Pero...**

**-Bella, he dicho que nada peros -**me dijo Esme sonriendome.

Entonces, Rese y Alice fueron al armario a por sus bolsos y abrigos, depués debesar a suscompañeros. Yo ize lo mismo. Besé a Edward y fuí a por mis cosas.

-**Rose, ¿puedes decirle a Emmett que vamos a coger su Jeep?, para tener espacio sufiente para poder poner todo.**

**-Claro- **respondió Rosalie antes de hablar más alto ycon voz suave ymelosa- **Emm' mi pequeño osito, vamos a coger tu Jeep ¿te importa mucho?**

**-Sin problema, mi angel !**

Entonces Rosalie hizo un pequeño " YES"de vistoria. Ah ! Emmett, tan facilmente corruptible. Como todos los hombres. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Fuimos al garaje y nos montamos en el Jeep, direccion Seattle. A mitad del camino, después de un inicio de trayecto tranquilo donde nadie hablaba, Esme comenzó con la lista de lo que necesitamos.

-**De la pintura blanca o beige, pero algo claro. Entonces el material de primera necesidad para una habitación: una cama, euh..grande con un somier bonito de preferencia en madera, una cómoda, no dos, son dos. Tendrá el ático, para ella entonces, no...tendrán el ático para ellos dos, entonces dos estanterías, para ella sé, pero no para él, entonces uno para sus Cd's, una para sus libros y otra para sus periódicos. Lo mejor es de poner estantes en toda la pared,entonces dos más para completar la pared.**

Me di cuenta que a Esme le costaba decir que "ella" estaba acompañada.

Alice hizo un movimiento hacia Esme y se disponía a hablarle, pero Esme no le dejo tiempo a que empezara.

**-Ya lo se Alice, te conozco y aunque te diga que no lo vas a hacer, asi que... el armario, si pero para los dos al mismo tiempo, no uno para ella y otro para...él. Supongo que ya has visto mas o menos el cuarto?**

Alice, asintió.

-**Entonces, sabes el espacio que va a ocupar el armario en la habitación, y me había dicho que una pequña coqueta* podría ser algo agradable para ella.**

Una vez más, Alice asintió, sonriendo.

Encontramos todo muy facilmente, en una gran tienda de muebles bastante prestigiosa: una gran cama, unos estantes, un armario impresionante y una coqueta. Y Esme compró también dos escritorios, porque como ella dijo:

-**Dos nuevos llegan a la casa, así que hay que hacer una super habitación, y además el ático es bastante grande, hay espacio de sobra para dos escritorios.**

Regresamos con el maletero del Jee, lleno de muebles para montar. Solo nos faltaba ir a buscar el colchon mañana. A la vuelta, subimos directamente al ático, el agujero que había ocupado el ventanal estaba casi terminado. No me necesitaban, asi que fuí a ver a Renesme y Jacob que jugaban en el salon.

-**Tu padre te ha alimentado bastante, mi bebe? -**le dije sonriendo.

-**Si mamá-** me respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**-Y muy bien-** dijo Jacob

Sonreí solo a ese pensamiento.

Las treinte y seis horas pasaron muy pero muy rápido. No nos aburrimos. Una vez que el agujero fue hecho, había que poner en su sitio el ventana. montar las paredes de yeso, pintarlos en clanco, montar los muebles, ir a buscar el colchón a Seattle, hacer la decoración.

Alice se había encerrado en la habitación para llenar el armaria, ya que había comprado, que lo había visto, ropa para mujer, pero también ropa para hombre. Estaba muy orgullosa de su armario. La última vez que que pude entrar en la habitación, todo estaba terminado menos una cosa, pero Alice no me quiso decir nada.

Al fondo de la habitación, había un armario, lleno a reventar, separado de la habitación por una pared con una pequeña puerta western para pasar. En la pared de la derecha, abriendo la puerta, los estantes estaban llenos de Cd's, de libros y de esos famosos periódicos, como esos de Edward, unos periódicos donde una historia, sin duda especial, estaba escrita, pero no hablamos de nada y no abri los periódicos, ya que la que los había escrito no me había dado permiso y sobre todo, aun no la conocía. En frente de los estantes, cerca del ventanal, la enorme cama, tenía en cada lado, una mesilla de noche, en la cual, cada una tenía una lampara. La coqueta, al otro lado del ventanal. Y para terminas, a la izquierda, los dos escritorios, pegados uno al lado del otro, formaban un área de trabajo delimitado. Y es ahó, que para mí faltaba algo, porque estaban delante de una pared completamente blanca, y había unos cuadros encima de la cama, pero, estaban vacíos.

En treinta y seis horas, había pasado muy poco tiempo con Edward, yo sola. Pienso que Alice, tenía algo que ver, pero no estaba segura.

Estaba en la cocina, porque claro, el día donde la nueva llegaba, Renesme me pidió cocinar un plato complicado, en el último momento. De repente, oí un coche, tomando el camino hacia la mansión Cullen, el coche se paró, una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Entonces, escuche:

**-Te Quiero **_(una voz femenina)_

**-Yo también, te quiero.**_ ( un hombre, conocía esa voz, pero ¿de quién?)_

El coche, volvió a encenderse, y otra ve, se paró, pero enfrente del porche. Una persona salió de el, y subió el porche. Edward, quién estaba en el salón, se había levantado. Llamaron a la puerta, Edward abrió. Un ruido de tela se oyó, y la puerta dió un portazo.

**-Oh ! Edward, ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!**

**-Tú también, es bueno volverte a ver !**

Curiosa, pasé mi cabeza, para ver el salón, que estaba vacío, aparte de Edward y una chica abrazados. A mi gran pesar, solo ví su espalda.

* * *

_*En la historia, pone unos zapatos muy raros, pero mas o menos son tenis o algo así. Así que para hacerlo más facil para ustedes y para mí, he puesto converse. ( Amo las converse)_

_Y así, nos deja la autora, con este final de capitulo... Un poco sádico no creen?_

_Espero de verdadque me perdonen por tanta demora._

Momento publi:

Mi nueva historia " Encuentro inesperado" Aqui les dejo el summary:

Edward,dejo embarazada a Bella antes de marcharse, Renesme lleva años buscando a su padre¿Que pasara cuando lo encuentre en su casa? Soy mala para los summary, pasen y lean...

_Me merezco algún reiviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

_Hola a todos..._

_SE que tarde en actualizar pero los estudios me tienen agobiada. Ya saben los personajes son de SM y de la autora Bleunienn yo solo me adjudico la traduccion de este flic._

_GRacias a las Whasl y a mi beta y amiga para este flic Stefany! _

_Espero que os guste. Besos_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Presentaciones**

Seguia mirando a Edward, quien abrazaba a esta...chica. Tenía la nariz en su pelo, y lo olía sonriente. Sus manos habían envuelto su cintura de manera muy tierna. Un arranque de celos se apodero de mi, pero me tranquilice repitiendo que me queria A MI

No pude ver lo que paso despues, ya que Renesme me llamo:

**-¡Mamá! Tengo hambre.**

**-¡Si, mamá, tenemos hambre!**

**-¡JACOB!¡ Te he dicho que no me llames mama!**

Se rió. Puse la mesa, y les serví la comida, mientras tanto, habían pasado muchas cosas. Alice y Rosalie habían llegado, también Carlisle y Esme, y Jasper y Emmett habían vuelto del jardín. Rosalie y Alice, llegaron primero y abrazaron a la nueva llegada y después de pusieron a platicar un poco con ella.

**-¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? **-Pregunto Rosalie

**-Otras, y mas cosas** -respondió una magnifica voz **- Mejor contarlo cuando todos los demás estén aquí. ¡No pienso contarlo dieciocho veces!**

-**Pero lo mas importante: ¿has ido de compras?**

Alice obviamente.

**-Claro, mi querida Alice, tengo muchas cosas para vosotros en el maletero y también para...**

No termino su frase. me conocía a mi o a Renesme?

En ese momento Carlisle y Esme llegaron. Cogieron a la chica en sus brazos simplemente. Entonces Emmett corrió en la casa, en ese momento pase la cabeza por el comedor. Emmett hacia girar en el aire a la joven, cogiéndola y dándole un gran abrazo. Una vez en el suelo, Jasper vino hacia ella y a su turno la cogió en sus brazos. Todo el mondo sonreía. Entonces, me avance hacia el salón y todo el mundo se giro hacia mi. Vi por la primera vez el rostro de la joven-que no había visto en ningún lado antes

Tenía un pelo muy largo, suelto que le llegaba hasta el bajo de la espalda, eran marón con una magnificas mechas naranjas que iba de maravilla con la palidez vampírica de su piel. Tenía un rostro precioso, con unos rastros infantiles. No podía tener más de dieciséis años cuando fue transformada. Tenía los ojos grandes dorados, una vegetariana, mejor. También tenía una pequeña nariz fina sin defectos, unos labios bonitos y una sonrisa preciosa con unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Alrededor del cuello, llevaba una cadena en la que había atados una E y una A en rubíes que me intrigaba. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero no tan extraordinario como el de Rosalie. Físicamente hablando era como yo pero un poco mas grande, mas o menos un metro setenta.

Me miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, entonces la chica vino hacia mi dándome un abrazo.

-**Estoy contenta de conocerte al fin, Bella -** me dijo

-**Euh... yo también**

Olía a vainilla, a melocotón y a lilas. Un olor extremadamente agradable

Me soltó y miro a Edward y después a Alice. Esta rio, mientras que mi marido miraba a la joven, directamente en los ojos. La miraba concentrado como si estuviera hablando con ella.

**-No hagáis eso, es frustrante**! - dijo de repente Emmett -¿De que hablabais?

**-¡Le estaba echando la bronca a Edward por no haberle dicho nada a Bella!**

**-Es mi culpa- **respondió Alice

Edward asintió.

**-Me ha enseñado la escena donde te presentaba a Bella y vas a ver su cara. Es demasiado gracioso**

Se concentro un momento y la joven rio

**-Si en efecto es...divertido-termino por decir**

**Me decidí al fin a decir mas de tres palabras.**

**-Bueno, pienso que ya habéis reído bastante! Estoy harta. ¿Alguien puede explicarme?**

**-Oh perdón Bella, es mu culpa-** me respondió la nueva llegada**- Tendría que haber comenzado por presentarme a ti como es debido**

**Se giro hacia Edward**

**-¿Se lo digo entero o...?- pregunto**

Mi marido asintió sonriendo. Y Emmett empezó a reír

**-Bueno, pues empecemos!**

Se giro hacia mi y me tendió la mano.

**-Bella, me presento Ana Elizabeth Masen Cullen**

Mi boca se abrio de golpe. y no conseguia cerrarla. Se llamaba Masen, y su segundo nombre era Elizabeth. Que es ¿Una broma? Donde esta la cámara oculta, no sabía que existía para los vampiros...

Una ola de celos me llego. Elizabeth Masen... pero enseguida una ola de calma llego, gracias a Jasper. Pero me hacia aun tantas preguntas. Tenía una relación especial con Edward, pero sobretodo en el apellido...MASEN. Mientras pensaba mi boca siguió abierta, y todos los demás se reían.

**-Bella, cierra la boca que te vas a tragar moscas!**

**-Emmett, para -** le corrigió Rosalie.

Entonces Edward hablo al fin.

**-Bella, mi amor, ¿estas bien?**

**-Euh... no lo se, estoy...**

**-Sorprendida** - termino Elizabeth la frase por mi.

-**Si.. Pero... pero como... como es posible que seas Elizabeth Masen? Parece que tienes dieciséis años...**

**-Pero es que no soy Elizabeth Masen. Me han dicho de decirte mi nombre entero, pero para hacer siempre soy Ana Cullen**

**- Pero Elizabeth es tu segundo nombre y tu apellido es Masen**

Me miro y me pregunto

**-¿Que puedes deducir?**

Me gire hacia Edward

-**Podrías haberme dicho que tenñias una hermana, ¡soy tu mujer!**

Edward rio y al final se decidió a explicarme

**-Ana no es mi hermana, y aun menos mi madre, en realidad es mi...**

**-Soy su prima, a primer grado. No su prima en el estilo, llegue a casa de los Cullen y decimos que soy la prima de Edward para evitar las preguntas.**

**-Pero, porque tu... todos vosotros... no me habéis dicho nada?**

**-Es un poco complicado y a la vez no tanto, todo depende del punto de vista, pero yo...**

**-No, Ana no le digas nada por el momento... tendrás todo el tiempo después de haberle contado tu historia-** intervino Alice**- Yo digo que es tiempo de ver que nos has traído de este largo viaje. Sabes que te hemos fabricado una súper habitación en el ático?**

**-Ya lo se, lo he visto - **se rio

Había algo raro con Ana. Miraba a Edward como sin decir ninguna palabra y ahora decía a Alice que había visto que preparábamos su cuarto...Me dije enseguida que tenía algo de especial, pero no sabía el que. Lo descubriré tarde o temprano de todas formas...

Alice, ya había salido y vuelto a entrar con los brazos cargados de bolsas de marcas. Quise ver el coche, y al asomarme vi un coche muy mono, un Min Cooper rojo con el techo de este negro con - claro esta- las ventanas de negro. (Tinte de noire)

Ana salió de casa, a buscar su equipaje, Decidí ir a ayudarla. Había pocas maletas, solo tres grandes, pero los asientos traseros estaban plegados para acoger bolsas como las que Alice había ya cargado. Dejamos los equipajes al pie de la escalera, y después Emmett y Jasper cogieron el relevo y llevaron las cosas para la habitación. A pocos minutos después, Emmett y Jasper se situaron al lado de sus esposas. Yo estaba a la derecha de Edward y este jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello. A su izquierda se encontraba Ana. Era a única a no tener compañero. Nadie decía nada.

Jacob y Renesme salieron de la cocina. Los había olvidado. La pequeña se precipito hacía Ana, salto en el aire y Ana la recogió, las dos se pusieron a reiré e intercambiaron un abrazo. Mientras que Jacob se quedo al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

- **contenta de volverte a ver, tía Ana!**

**- yo también me alegro de verte Renesme**

Ana y mi hija estaban riéndose. Pero... ¿como conocía Ana a Renesme? y... ¿Renesme a Ana?

Jacob avanzo hasta el sofá.

**-Hola Jacob-** dijo Ana

Este se paro de golpe**.**

**-Euh...Hola. Pero como me conoce? No se ni quien eres..**

**-Gracias a los demás, se quien eres Jake.**

**-Es mi prima Jacob- **le dijo Edward**- mi verdadera prima. Vuelve de una larga (demasiado) ausencia y sabe quien eres porque ella, es como yo... eunhh especial**

**-Ok, pero tiene tu prima nombre o...**

**-Oh, perdona Jacob**

Ana se levanto, y se fue hasta Jacob y le dio la mano

**-Ana Cullen, encantada de conocerte Jacob**

Jake le respondió al apretón de manos.

**-Yo también, Ana**

Ana volvió a su sitio, y Jake al lado de Alice y Jasper. Jacob recibió rápidamente a Renesme quien se situó encima de sus rodillas. Empezamos a hablar, pero no de lo que me interesaba, ella. Y después de unos cuantos minutos, oimos pasos en el porche. Alguien sonó a la puerta. Ana se había levantado y fue hacia la puerta. Esta Sonrio. Abrio la puerta y fue a tirarse a los brazos del que aparecía sin duda en la visión de Alice

**-Por fin estas aquí... Te he echado de menos-**Dijo Ana

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! ;) que les parecio? quien sera el acompañante de Ana?_

_La autora y yo ns merecemos ... tomatazos? rr's? rosas? decidan uds._

_La verdad esq este capi me ayudaron ya que lo queria para especialmente el 17 de abril! Hoy hace 13 años nacio el bebe mas hermoso del mundo ;) osea yo ! jajaj _

_Besos_

_Laura_


End file.
